I love you
by Snow.Spirit
Summary: Ten years had flew by. Now of course our Card Capture has now been 21. Sakura hadn’t had a boyfriend for the last ten years! Now Eriol is back! Read and find out what happened.Also Review!Chapter 3 now here!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I Love You By: Nauku 

Summary: Ten years had flew by. Now of course our Card Capture has now been 21. Sakura hadn't had a boyfriend for the last ten years! Now Eriol is back! Read and find out what happened.

A/N: Okay this is my very first fic! I am actually a EriolxSakura fan I will write more story of them. I might write SHxSA fic soon?! So if you are looking for E/SA fic then you are at the right place!!! So… Enjoy

* * *

  
Capture 1: Eriol is back!?

* * *

It a hot summer day and school just ended. Sakura is 21 years old and still hadn't have a boyfriend for once, boys ask her out but she refused them. "Sakura, you have a visitor at the door." Sakura's dad Fujitaka said with a smile at Sakura. "Who is it?" She asked surprise knowing nobody came to visit her since her best friend left. "Come and take a look." Her father said still had that smile on his face. Slowly Sakura went down the stair and made her way to the front door. There at the door she saw her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo with her new digital camera! "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said surprise and greeted her. After an hour. "Sakura-chan did you know Hiigraizawa came to Tokyo! Tomoyo said exactly. "What when did you know?" Sakura ask. "I saw him at the mall when I came back on June! "That is great! I haven't saw him for several years!" Sakura said excitly. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You By: Nauku

Summary: Ten years had flew by. Now of course our Card Capture has now been 21. Sakura hadn't had a boyfriend for the last ten years! Now Eriol is back! Read and find out what happened.

A/N: Okay this is my very first fic! I am actually a EriolxSakura fan I will write more story of them. I might write SHxSA fic soon?! So if you are looking for E/SA fic then you are at the right place!!! So… Enjoy!

Capture 2: The Sweet Meeting.

" Oh that reminds me! Tomoyo-chan there is a new mall that re-opened down the street!! Do you want to go and see the mall?" Sakura asked. " That sounds great! I am so glad I brought my digital camera with me this time! Now I can film Sakura going shopping at the mall!!!" Tomoyo said excitedly, then hold her digital camera up high to film Sakura. "T-Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura said blushing. So Sakura and Tomoyo went down the street to the new open mall. Hours and hours past and Sakura and Tomoyo went into many different cloths stores. Finally Tomoyo and Sakura went into a shop called 'Heaven Cake Shop.' "Irasshaimase!" The shop owner said polity. "Um…I wanted to get Kero-chan a cake since he is watching the house for me all day… but I don't know what to get!" Sakura said to Tomoyo. "Will…why don't you get a strawberry cheese cake." Tomoyo suggested. "That sounds great!" Sakura said. "May I have a strawberry cheese cake please." Sakura said polity. "Hai!" The owner said and grabbed the cake and put it in a pink box with silver bow on top it then, she handed to Sakura. "There you go, that will be 6,000 yen please." The owner said and then, she handed Sakura the box. After Sakura paid, then Sakura and Tomoyo went outside. When Sakura and Tomoyo went to the coffee shop, there Sakura saw a friendly face, a person with navy blue hair, wear black glasses, pale white skin. "Eriol!!!!" Sakura surprise to Eriol. "Uh…oh Sakura-san…Daidouji-san!" Eriol said. After they meet they talk and laugh for a long, long time. Soon Tomoyo broke off and went home. Later after Tomoyo left Eriol started the conversation again. "Sakura-san I brought a new house near my old one, so maybe sometime you can visit me! Here is my new address." Eriol said. "Oh…thanks I'll be sure to visit you sometime!" Sakura said. Soon the broke off as will. 


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You By: Nauku

Summary: Ten years had flew by. Now of course our Card Capture has now been 21. Sakura hadn't had a boyfriend for the last ten years! Now Eriol is back! Read and find out what happened.

A/N: Okay this is my very first fic! I am actually a EriolxSakura fan I will write more story of them. I might write SHxSA fic soon?! So if you are looking for E/SA fic then you are at the right place!!! So… Enjoy!

Chapture3:Sakura,Nakuru, and the sweet baking.

A few weeks had flew by, and Sakura was really happy to see Eriol again soon. "Kero-chan." Sakura said, "I am going to the book store today! Do you want to come along?" Sakura ask. "Okay, I haven't been outside for a long time already." Kero said. It was a beautiful Sunday noon and Sakura and Kero are going to head to the book store. On the way to the book story, Sakura saw a familiar face. "Nakuru?! Sakura said in surprise. "Uh… Sakura!" Nakuru said happily. After Sakura and Nakuru meet they both went to the book store. "Nakuru why are you at the 'sweet' side? Sakura ask. "Um…I wanted to bake some sweets at home…but I also wanted to bake a few cake and the only one I know is the 'Feather Cake' that why I am looking for sweets books!" Nakuru explained. "Demo…isn't Spinal-san can't eat sweets?" Sakura ask with a puzzled look on her face. "I know Suppi can't eat sweets, I am going to feed it to Suppi again! It is really to look at Suppi like that!!" Nakuru said mockingly. "Any how, Sakura do you want to come over today? We can bake lots of sweets and it will me fun!" Nakuru asked. "I would love too and, Kero is with me as well I'm sure Kero and Spinal will be pleasured to see each other!!" Sakura said with a smile. "YAY! Now we can bake a lot of sweets and Ceroberos and Suppi will eat lots of sweets!" Nakuru said happily. After they took the taxi and went to Eriol's mansion. A long time past and Sakura, Nakuru were baking tons of cakes and cookies, whole Kero and Spinal played together. "Um…Nakuru do you know where is Eriol?" Sakura finally ask, while Suppi and Kero where now asleep by eating too much sweets. "Uh…I thought you might wonder. Today early in the morning he went outside and only left a note saying, he won't be back till dinner time!" Nakuru pouted. "Oh I see." Sakura mumbled. Later the day at 6:30 pm, Sakura said she must leave and go home to prepare for dinner and maybe she will come next time. "Ah…oh will, you can come again next time! I had fun today, see you soon, Sakura!!" Nakuru said. "Yay, I had fun as well! Anyways say hi for Eriol for me! See you soon!" Sakura said. "Don't worry I'll say hi for you! Also say hi for me to Touya!" Nakuru said to Sakura and wave bye. 


End file.
